It's all in The Stars
by CharmedEmerald
Summary: Harry doesn't know where he's heading, but one thing is very clear to him ... Hogwarts isn't one of those places. But how could he stay away from Hogwarts with his old headmaster on his back? A powerful Harry kicks Ass story! SLASHDMHP
1. Prologue

It's All in The Stars

Prologue

" They are attempting to publish a paper on this Harry," Albus Dumbledor explained tiredly, the usually sparkle held in his eyes completely gone. _His age is even more obvious when he's sad_, Harry thought." everyone will know your secret."

Despite his current _situation_, Harry tried to smile." The ministry cannot possible be this ignorant," He took a deep breath and looked around Prof. Dumbledor's office with a wary gaze. It wasn't until his emerald eyes landed on Godric's Gryffindor sword that he allowed himself to shudder. The Gryffindor suddenly felt cold." tell the profit that if they were to speak one word about this, that their little hero; isn't going to support them or take the heat for anymore of their 'mistakes'."

" Are you sure about this Harry," The old man said, tilting his glasses to looked at his formal student with a knowing gaze." instead of running from all of this; you could always continue the rest of your classes. You have only one more year to go, and despite the fact that Sirius is dead," He paused to look for any reaction in the sixteen year old, but when he found none, he continued." I'm aware of the strength that is inside of you. Please Harry; come back to Hogwarts."

Harry almost laughed, but instead he turned his stony face to the side, avoiding his formal headmasters gaze. He had been thinking over the summer; thinking of things that he could do to stop Voldemort. It wasn't until the realities of Sirius's death finally hit him, that he truly understood how much Voldemort is taking away from people. Harry soon learned after word, because of a letter from Dumbledor, that he was the Heir of Gryffindor. At first the raven haired boy was a little skeptical, but after some letter's of information, and nights of convincing himself that he was, Harry finally grasped the concept of it.

He didn't know what had caused his to do it, but he wrote Dumbledor the day before his birthday and explained to him that he was dropping out of Hogwarts. Harry wanted to practice magic on his own. He had read a book about gray magic, and how gray was a balance between light and dark. There was no evil or good in gray magic; it was a neutral consumption that had no defined concept. It was an interesting thing to learn about, but the simple fact still remained that practicing and training couldn't possibly fit into his Hogwarts schedule. Two weeks before attending Hogwarts he had made the hardest decision of his life, and that was to officially leave Hogwarts ... for good.

Harry wanted to learn the art of sword fighting, and the art of physically training himself to be strong enough to weld the sword. He had read a book ( Okay. Hermonie's influenced him more than we thought. _Snicker Snicker _) over the summer about using the sword as a power focuser. A man by the name of Eldernor Demetry quoted that " _no warrior should go without the sword._ " The teen believed him.

Turning back to Prof. Dumbledor, he gave a tired grin." Alright, Professor. I will attend Hogwarts this year," The sparkle fully returned in the old man's eyes, but before he could speak, Harry opened his mouth." but I wont be taking any classes either."

" I knew there was a catch, my dear boy." Albus admitted, smiling brightly. He reached over his table and got a handful of lemon drops, his face thoughtful as he chewed softly on one." I'm all ears Harry. What exactly do you have planned?"

Running a hand through his long, shaggy hair. Harry took a deep breath," I wouldn't know Prof. Dumbledor. I want my own private room here; where I could train. The room of requirements would be good enough. But besides that .. _it's all in the stars_


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One: Intensive Training

Ahhhhh ! Harry slammed Godric Gryffindor's sword hard into the dummies slicing them in half. He felt sweat trickle down his forehead and back, but ignored his obvious signs of exhaustion. He bit his lips to keep tears from pouring out of his eyes, as he thought about all the deaths that occurred at the hands of Voldemort. This was how he motivated himself.

The room of requirement turned out to be the perfect room. Harry would think about going to bed, and a bedroom would sudden appear. Everyday the bedroom seemed different though; it all depended on his mood at the current time. The room also did a splendid job with supplying Harry with a training room to do any type of training in. There was dummies everywhere. Dummies that could produce spells, or whatever he wished them to do.

It had been two months since he been at Hogwarts and he had barely been out of this room. Harry felt guilty at the thought of avoiding Ron and Hermonie, but he didn't want to lose them either. As long as he creped out in the middle of the night, and dodged the prefects on duty, he was okay. Prof. Dumbledor came to visit him every week also. The old man made sure that Harry hadn't over driven himself. In his eyes; the young Gryffindor was still a kid.

Harry thoughts evaporated as a stunning spell shot his way. He held his hands out in the direction of the spell and quickly shouted." Slow down!" The spelled slowed down as if in the Matrix.

This kind of power excited Harry to no end. The Gryffindor had conquered the art of wandless magic. He didn't have to shout a spell in order for it work. All he had to do was treat the magic like another person; Almost as if he was commanding it.

Taking a deep breath, the emerald eyed teen smirked." now disappear." He whispered the spell so softly that he wasn't sure if it was going to work, but to his surprise, the ball of blue light was no more.

Harry fell to the ground, his breathing elaborate. He looked up and into a huge mirror which took up one of his walls. He had changed so much ... His hair was braided into one big braid that reached the end of his back, and the roots of his hair was red; which was unexplainable. He stoop up, limping slightly as he walked closer to the mirror. His body was now very muscular with an athletic build, and Harry's eyes and face was over all more mature. The boyish look had disappeared completely.

The only thing that bothered Harry was his height. He was only 5 ft 6 for god sake! After all the training his height still remained the same. Grinning slightly, he picked up his sword tiredly.

" I guess height has nothing to do with power." He said to the sword, mentally smacking himself for talking to an object.

" To right you are," Albus Dumbledor stepped out of the shadows, his eyes twinkling madly. He had one hand rubbing his beard thoughtfully, and another one holding a shrunken trunk." hello, Harry. I see that your training has been going well .."

Harry felt the urge to flick him off. He was so frustrated, but he didn't understand why." Of course, Professor," He attempted to smile while whipping some of the sweat off his forehead." what brings you here? I mean ... you're early."

" There are important matters that we must discuss, my dear boy," The headmaster walked over to Harry, and raised a gray eyebrow." May I?" He motioned looking around the room.

The Gryffindor nodded," Of course."

Dumbledor closed his eyes, and when he opened them his office appeared. Harry chuckled." How original."

Harry took a seat behind his desk, while Prof. Dumbledor took his seat. Blue eyes stared into emerald with a calculating gaze." I have a proposition for you."

" Yes .."

" 35 students have currently transferred out of Hogwarts because of your absence. There have been many rumors of your death, and as much as I attempted to clear them up; it flares the rumors even more. I'm proposing that you come out of the shadows, Harry. Hogwarts needs you."

Harry blinked, shocked. He had never heard of that many students transferring out in so little time. The heir of Godric Gryffindor had a chose. He could be a coward and hide, or he could become the warrior that he had been training for all this time." I will do it." Emerald eyes held determination.

" Alright," Albus looked relieved." This trunk," He grabbed the trunk off his desk and put it onto the ground as he took out his wand and muttered an enlargement spell. When the trunk returned to its full size he turned back to Harry" holds all of your school supplies and robes. Everything you need is in here. I will not introduce you to the rest of the school until Halloween dinner tomorrow. A dorm with your four friends Ronald, Dean, Neville, and Seamus had been already been arranged; although they know nothing about it. So .. are you ready, Mr. Potter?"

Harry nodded, his body filled with nervous tension. He never did like playing the hero that much." Yes, sir


	3. Chapter two

Chapter Two: Midnight Snacks

" It's alright Dobby," Harry was attempting to calm to down the distraught house elf." I'm really not fond of jelly anyway," he lied weakly, smiling slightly." don't worry about it. This peanut butter and banana sandwich is just as tasty."

Dobby looked around as if trying to find something to bang his head against." Dobby cannot makes mistakes when it comes to Master Harry Potter. Master Harry Potter has been so good to Dobby."

" It's alright." Harry said firmly. Something like this happened every time he happened to visit Hogwarts kitchen. He just wanted to relax, and as much as he liked Dobby, sometimes the sensitive house elf annoyed him. He was so busy with the fussy house elf that he didn't hear a set of footsteps either; Nor did he hear the surprise gasp.

" Potter?"

The alarmed Gryffindor whipped his wand out so fast that the intruder didn't have time to do the same, but as soon as emerald eyes met silver ones, Harry felt himself go numb. Damn. So much for keeping low.

" Malfoy?" He cried out in disbelief." what the bloody hell are you doing out this late? Its 2 o'clock in the morning for Merlin's sake!"

Despite the Gryffindor's outburst, Malfoy stood still, his 6 ft 1 figure frozen in disbelief. Finally as a few minutes of awkward silence, he spoke." I could ask the same of you Potter. You disappear and now suddenly I find you here .. hiding."

" I'm not hiding you asshole," Harry jumped up from the table he was sitting at. No much as he hated to admit it, but he was hiding, but of course he wasn't going to admit that to _Malfoy_." I'm attending classes a little late. As a matter of fact, I'm starting classes tomorrow."

Malfoy smirked, his cold eyes looking Harry up in down in a dangerous way." Something's different about you. If I hadn't had seen your eyes I wouldn't have known that it was you. What the hell happened to you?"

Harry had the urge to stick out his tongue in a childish pout, but instead he settled for a sign, dropping his arm that was still pointed at the blond in defense." I could say the same thing about you too, Malfoy," Malfoy had certainly filled out over the summer, and suddenly Harry was aware of how much he looked like his father." and as for what happened to me. I think that is none of your business."

" None of my business?" The blond sneered," I have every right to know. I could go spill your secrets out to the whole school at this moment. Do-not-fuck-with-me, Potter."

" Go right ahead, Malfoy. Who would believe you?" Harry challenged back.

Malfoy huffed childishly, deciding to drop the subject." Goodnight, Potter."

" Goodnight Potter?" Harry questioned, suddenly made that Malfoy gave up that easy. No matter how much he didn't want to admit it, but he he enjoyed taunting Malfoy. He enjoyed talking to somebody other than Prof. Dumbledor." that's it? Where's the Slytherins side of you?"

" Good Bye."

With that said, the blond turned his heels and walked elegantly out in the room. Harry soon realized that he hadn't won the battle after all. Malfoy had found a new strategy.


End file.
